


Tiny Blonde Rocket Woman

by BexVanity



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexVanity/pseuds/BexVanity
Summary: So here's a little something I wrote to celebrate Charity and Vanessa's 3rd anniversary..After tonight's episode (12/10/20) I felt inspired to write what I think may have gone down after their facetime call. (Explicit content)
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Tiny Blonde Rocket Woman

It felt like forever waiting for the phone to ring. Charity lay restless, begging for Vanessa’s face to pop up on the screen. There were still a few minutes to go before their arranged time of midnight flashed upon the alarm clock across the room. It was the only thing she could see in the dark, besides the reflection of her own face on her phone each time she unlocked it to check if Vanessa was online yet. The house was peacefully quiet. The kind of silence that blanketed the hallway. The little ones had been asleep for hours already, and Sarah and Noah had finally switched off their televisions and dropped off, ready for another day at school in the morning. “Two more minutes” Charity whispered as the clock ticked. As she lay waiting, she imagined what Vanessa was doing at this moment. Was she in bed waiting for the clock to read exactly midnight too? She hoped she hadn’t fallen asleep. ‘Should I call her?’ Charity pondered, but this was all part of the excitement. As she thought about what was coming, her stomach began to flutter with anticipation. ‘Come on, Babe’ she muttered. Another minute passed by, but she needn’t wait any longer as her phone lit up. A silent vibration alerted her of the incoming call. ‘Ness’ she read, and gasped at once as she quickly slid across the bar and unlocked her phone, answering the call. “Babe” She whimpered, already feeling giddy. As she spoke, she pulled the chain lever of the lamp beside the bed and her face became visible on the screen. “Hi gorgeous” Vanessa cooed from a bed that wasn’t theirs. “I wish you were here” Charity blurted out. “Me too” Vanessa smiled. That smile that felt like the warmth of a thousand candles. “What are you wearing?” Vanessa asked, shifting in bed to peer below Charity’s duvet, as if she were going to get a better view if she tilted her head. “Nothing” Charity told, and to prove it she pulled the blanket down from her chest and allowed it to fall to the floor in a sea of silk upon the carpet, baring all. Vanessa’s eyes widened, and Charity grinned when she noticed her swallow hard. “Like what you see?” She asked, finding herself slipping into a cocky tone as a bout of adrenaline began to kick in. “I love what I see,” Vanessa confessed. Charity’s heart began to feel as if it had slowed, but each beat seemed to pound vigorously against her ribs. “Just a sec” Vanessa muttered, and for a second, she disappeared from view. “Ah, there she is” Charity shrieked as Vanessa returned, wearing nothing but her superhero mask and cape. “What, super screw up girl?” Vanessa asked, playfully, remembering what Charity had called her that night in the cellar. “Super love-of-my-life girl” Charity breathed, losing herself in Vanessa’s eyes as they shimmered from behind the mask like two glistening diamonds. Vanessa grinned, all toothy and perfect and radiant. “If you were here now, I’d-” Charity began, but stopped to compose herself as she felt her voice raise a little too high and a hint of aggression dared to appear in her words. “You’d what?” Vanessa giggled, tongue in cheek as she tilted her camera to show off more of her naked chest. Charity’s breathing shook slightly as she too repositioned herself to a more flattering angle, one that left nothing to the imagination. “I’d kiss you, in places where only I can” She whimpered, licking her lips as she pictured her actions in her mind, like a short film playing just for her in the privacy of her mind. Vanessa’s body stiffened, and Charity watched as she tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, her fingers slowly caressing her cheek as she lowered her hand back down from her face. Charity’s entire face lifted with her smile as she revelled in Vanessa’s innocence, knowing that she’d only have control for a short time before her fiancé's inner, dominant, goddess appeared. “You are so hot” Charity exclaimed, her wandering eyes looking at every bit of skin she could. She longed to be running her hands through her hair, feeling her locks as soft as her skin. If she closed her eyes, she could probably almost feel it, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off of her girl for a second. Vanessa’s tongue poked out of her mouth and then slipped away again, being replaced by her top teeth as she bit down on her lip. Charity felt the muscles in the pit of her stomach pull tight, and she began to squirm as her body readied itself for excitement and liberation. She traced her fingertips across her thigh. Cold and yet soft, they tickled and her body broke out into an array of thousands of tiny goosebumps. “I wish this was you” Charity confessed, and she shot a look down to her wandering hands. “Close your eyes” Vanessa spoke softly, her voice a little louder as she brought her phone closer to her face. “If I were there now, you know what I’d do” She told, her voice raspy and deep and speaking to Charity’s body in a way that made her tingle as if she were filled with electricity. “Tell me” Charity pleaded. “I would kiss you, trailing them down your neck. You’d throw your head back and let me, and you’d let out a sexy little moan that always lets me know how you feel” Vanessa’s words flowed like a story, as if she’d prewritten what she had to say. Charity’s cold fingers met with something warm and soft, and began to circle round and around in a rhythm that matched the violent beating of her heart. Laying on her back, completely engulfed in what they had started, she locked eyes with Vanessa. “Keep going” She whimpered. Vanessa’s scattered breaths caused her voice to wobble as she found more suggestive words leaving her mouth. “My hands would be warm against your body, my fingertips pressing gently at your skin, your waist perfectly fitting in the palm of my hand, cupping you tight as you writhe below me” Vanessa divulged, tapping into one of many memories of being together with Charity, like this. Her words spoke an eye-opening truth that made Vanessa realise that she had never been as innocent or as prudish as she had always thought. She kept talking, her words like erotic poetry, all coming naturally to her as Charity gasped and moaned between breaths. If anyone were to come into the house now, and walk up the stairs, there would be nothing to give away what was happening behind Charity’s closed door. If the kids suddenly awoke, they would never know what she was up to. Charity wrestled with herself to keep as quiet as she possibly could, but inside she was screaming. She could hear herself inside her imagination, muttering racy comments and demands, and all the other things she wished she could say to Vanessa now. She pictured her above her, straddled over her hips, her hair thrown back and messy in a bun on the top of her head, loose strands tickling at the nape of her neck as the kisses she loved receiving suddenly spilled over her chest, past her breasts and down to her groin. Suddenly, her mouth became the only part of her that was dry as she gasped, furiously licking at her lips while thrusting her hips in time with Vanessa’s commands. Gone was the timid woman who blushed and hid her face away during foreplay. Vanessa had moulded herself into this sexy voice of power, a voice that told Charity what to do and when to do it, knowing exactly what her body craved, better than she knew herself. “Babe” Charity spoke, finding the strength to turn her face to the camera wanting to open her eyes, but she couldn’t stop them from rolling to the back of her head. She could no longer hear her heart thudding, even though she knew that it was Her ears buzzed with the watery sound of her blood gushing around her body in a frenzied panic. “This is the part where you’d swear at me” Vanessa teased, more of her everyday voice filling in within her words, and Charity smiled at the familiarity of her ‘Ness. “You’d take my name and give it a whole new meaning, and if I dared stop to take in the view as you gyrated at my touch” Vanessa stopped herself, her own words causing her to pant at the thought of the times she’d almost combusted from the just the look upon Charity’s face as she built up so much tension and passion inside her. “You’d push my head down lower, my fingers would disappear to somewhere new entirely and I’d kiss you, there, in that place that makes your legs shake”. Charity squeaked as she desperately tried to hold back a cry. She slammed her hand over her mouth and forced herself to keep it together. The muscles in her upper arm burned as she slipped in and out of herself. Her hands were so numb that she could well have been tricked into thinking they were Vanessa’s if she didn’t already know better. But she didn’t care now, she needed to find a release. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into fireworks, intense and deep, making her closed eyes see swirling shades of black and red and gold. With her eyes clenched tightly shut, she saw Vanessa’s face an inch away from her own, clear as day. Vanessa could tell that Charity wasn’t far away now, and she revelled in the dominance she held over her, even when miles away. “Charity” She mouthed, quietly at first, in a voice almost as soft as a whisper, but then she said her name again, louder, and Charity knew. She knew that in the time that she’d had her eyes closed, concentrating on her words, Vanessa’s hands had been just as busy as her own. “Ness” Charity breathed, her voice catching at the back of her throat. Suddenly, her body began to jolt, and as hard as she tried to stay still, she couldn’t. The bed creaked, loud enough to hear as she lay upon it, hopefully not loud enough to hear from outside of her room, but as her chest tightened, her lungs struggling to gulp down any more air, silence was the last thing on her mind. “Nessa, Vanessa” Charity moaned. Her head involuntarily lifted up off her pillow and her legs began to turn to jelly. Vanessa recoiled in a moan that Charity knew longed to be a scream, as her body pricked in a total state of bliss. When she heard Vanessa gasp, spitting out her name in a voice that echoed down through the phone, Charity groaned again, “Ness”, her voice choked out, raspy and croaking slightly as the world began to appear again around her. Almost sounding as if she were in pain, Charity mouthed Vanessa’s name for the last time as her body hit its climax harshly and with force. Within seconds she found herself abseiling down from what could only be described as heaven.  
Breathless and shivering from the adrenaline, Charity’s eyes shot open. “Wow” She panted as she began to breathe once more. She turned her face towards the phone, and found Vanessa looking back at her. Her face glowing with happiness and fulfilment at what they had done, together, apart. “Happy Anniversary” Vanessa said, girly and grinning. The woman she was between the sheets had disappeared again, and had brought back the little ray of sunshine she’d fallen in love with. “Happy Anniversary, babe” Charity said back, a small choke of a laugh leaving her lips. For a moment, a pleasant silence filled between them in their separate rooms and Charity found it hard to stay awake. Her body had hit a wall and was heavy in the bed. She could feel the mattress engulfing her in a warm embrace. Eyes closed once again; Charity smiled. “I love you” Vanessa whispered, content. “And I love you, Tiny blonde rocket woman”.


End file.
